


Pull the engine

by johnnyismyparrot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bikers, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gangs, High School, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mates, Mentions of non-con, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Verse, side!doyu, side!jaeyong, side!markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: "Beat me in a race."Taeyong is simply shocked, his eyes widen as if he just saw a ghost, looking at the tall boy with his jaw almost slack."Beat me in a race and I'm going to stop scenting you. If you win it'll be your reward."This doesn't sound bad at all, not until now at least. "If you lose, you're becoming my mate.""You're fucking sick Seo, I'm not going to do this shit!""Are you scared to lose, Taeyong?"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 35
Kudos: 251





	1. Musk minty vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> this is a new work, I'm trying experimenting something different, I'm not very used to write long fics, but this one just came to my mind after seeing the punch 2nd player teaser and I can't get my hands of the keyboard since! , ___ ,
> 
> I hope you're going to enjoy this work and I remember to you all to read the tag before starting to read!
> 
> enjoy!

Morning chatter fills the courtyard, students gathering at the entrance, waiting for the day to start, different ages, different classes, everyone thinks about their business and what are the classes that they might attend, some girls run and laugh along with their friends, some boys greet each other with that kind of hilarious handshakes, some others just keep napping with their eyes open, it's difficult to say which one's the most relatable, Taeyong isn't sure to be relatable at all, he just keeps quiet waiting for his classes, starting the day with PE isn't the best, he can at least say that PE is his worst nightmare, the gym crowded with hormones and all that sweaty males get to his stomach as if nauseous.

A snort leaves his lips when a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a voice that he knows too well starts talking about too many things and his empty head is already hurting.

"Kim Dongyoung, it's fucking 8 in the morning, can you spare me?" his voice comes out as a whisper, annoyed enough to snort again, but not enough to brush him off his neck and the latter knows it better, what he can and can't do with his best friend.  
"Never Lee Taeyong."

The smirk in the younger lips bother him even more, but he can't help himself, they've known each other since elementary, it would be a waste of a friend to keep him away just because he's too talkative even in the morning, when everybody just wanna be asleep in their bed and don't think about anything at all.

"Did you see the crew this morning?"

Taeyong raises an eyebrow to that question, not getting what the other is talking about at all, not until a tall figure passes in front of them, so tall that he suddenly feels like the urge to bow in respect, and he fucking hates this feeling, the feeling of being submissive to some large alpha, but he gets now what Doyoung was talking about, there is a squad in their high school, more like a gang if he has to be honest, they're the most popular along the building, everyone knows their name and talk about them and his best friend isn't that different from the others people, what you can't reach makes you curious, they say.

"Oh, seem the others will be here soon." Doyoung just turns his head to see the other members join the school garden, everyone is looking at them, Taeyong is sure that no one has his gaze away from them, not even he, looking at the boys walking past them.

He would be a liar to say that they aren't' attractive, they sure are attractive, but at another level of attraction, they are in total six people, nobody knows why they all get along, cause they're all so different, most of them seem to be just full of themselves, but as the voices that run in the institute they aren't that bad, they seem to be good kids, helping others when needed, helping teachers without asking twice and are even against the bullies, he can remember the blue-haired boy with pale skin beating the soul out of a dickhead who tried bullying a disabled kid and he even got punished for that action, but never regretted it.

Taeyong stares at them, his gaze passing through the boys, catching his eyes on the only omega in that group, he can tell he's the most friendly, he likes to talk to everyone and makes himself beloved inside the high school, Taeyong doesn't remember his name but can remember one time when his papers flew everywhere in the corridor and the boy rushed to help him without even asking, he doesn't want to be biased by the fact he's an omega like him, but he's sure that the boy is the most kind in that bunch of alphas with stupidy pheromones. Okay, maybe he's biased.

"Are you looking at Haechanie?"  
"Ew, what's that surname."  
"I help him with maths, he's a good kid, he's in the crew for being the step-brother of Jung."

Now Taeyong gets why he's the only omega in that group, maybe his step-brother wanted to keep him safe, so that he wouldn't be attached by some stupid alpha, even though they do are a bunch of alphas.

"I pity him for being surrounded by so many alphas."  
"Ugh, stop it Lee Taeyong, it's not like they're gonna assault him at any moment!"

He can't stop his thoughts, he doesn't like the dynamics in this world and that's why he never approached an alpha in his life, not once in life, he never even dared to, not wanting them to look at him, his scent alone is enough to get him trouble.

"Anyway, they are attractive."  
Doyoung giggles while watching at the boys and Taeyong rolls his eyes, looking at them again, trying to get who's the one who caught his best friend's gaze and maybe he finds him even too easily: "It's the white-haired boy, right?"

The giggle that escapes Doyoung lips his enough to make him snort again, he knows that boy, it's a Japanese student who transferred the last semester, he's strange to his point of view, he seems like a jerk, but sometimes seem to be very kind and even barely an idiot, if he has, to be honest, he's not surprised that that boy is Doyoung type, he's strange himself, living in a way that nobody understands, Taeyong just learned to get along with that, letting him live his life as he prefers, his gaze now is pointed to another boy, looking at him a little confused, he doesn't know him at all.

"Who's him?"  
"The black-haired boy with plump lips?"  
"You're gross Doyoung."  
"But it's true! Anyway, he's Jungwoo, he joined them when Taeil graduated." he nods at the new information, not even question why Doyoung knows too much, if he's helping Haechan with maths probably that's enough of a reason to him. "He's strange at hell, but he's kind-hearted, I just kinda think that there's a dark side of him, you can't be always that calm and happy, am I wrong?"

"Not that I care at all."  
"Right, but you know, I'm trying to get along with them, I would do anything to get banged by Yuta."  
"Okay Doyoung, enough." he cuts the younger who starts to laugh his lungs out, being a beta isn't always easy and Taeyong knows it, alphas are used to be omega's hunters and it seems like none of these boys are different though, he feels disgusted just by the thought alone.

"Anyway, I think Haechanie has something with that Mark, the Canadian boy I mean."  
"The one who's always a little too cringe and shy? I know him because one time he said a fucking stupid thing in front of everyone referring to Haechan about his scent and got all red."

Taeyong laughs a little, maybe now he gets why the boy suddenly become like a tomato, but it's kinda cute to see an alpha get all shy and an omega laughing like hell and hug him to rush away from everyone, sure they're cute together and different, people who can be different are his favorite, not everyone wanna live in this canon life, but there is one boy in that group that Taeyong is sure he wouldn't ever dare to talk to in his life.

"What do you think about Seo?"

Taeyong snorts even harder this time, burning up Doyoung with only his gaze, he thinks a lot about that boy, but not a single good thing, he's the most stupidly alpha type he ever saw, so tall, to build up, spreading his fucking pheromones everywhere, his scent so strong that even being near to him would make him feel dizzy, he doesn't even know how the others can stay next to him all the time without vomiting from the excess of that stupid musk minty like scent, with that vanilla flavor at the back that can attract everyone.

"He's a jerk."  
"Right, I think that too, never see him smile once, never see him talking to someone once, to be honest."  
"He talks a lot with them tho."  
"Yeah, but Haechan tells me every time that he isn't like he seems, even so, I can't get properly how he's, it's just an interrogative dot!"  
"Not that I care so much, to be honest, his scent his nauseous enough."

"Ugh? Is it that strong that you can smell it even long distance?" Doyoung gets up from the seat, classes are going to start early and it's better not to be late from the first day of the semester.  
"Yeah, he fucking stinks."

Doyoung brushes his shoulders before starting to walking down the way, the boys is scent-blinded and Taeyong knows it, that's why he doesn't seem bothered at all by that scent, but he can smell it when they pass next to the group and suddenly he can feel a pair of eyes staring at him, the back of his head shivers at the intense feeling, but when he turns his head he can't find a single pair of eyes looking at him, maybe it's just his imagination, but the feeling stays deep in his chest.

PE class sucks, Taeyong thinks while walking into the locker room, everyone getting ready to head to the showers, he sighs looking at his body, if it was possible he would shower at home, but the sweat stinks on his skin and the thought of stinking all day isn't the best, so he ends up undressing and heading to the showers, all the boys are busy cleaning themselves and don't pay him a lot of attention, or so he thought until a strong smell enters his nose and instinctively turns around to find where it comes from.

The tall alpha is standing in front of the entrance, towel at the waist ready to shower like anyone else, but Taeyong feels his gaze on him and God be damned, he wouldn't mind at all if it wasn't that fucking Seo looking at him from meters away, he tries not to pay attention like anyone else in the room, heading to the nearest cabin and let the water run on his body, the gaze isn't on him anymore and maybe it seems enough for him to relax, but when the guy stands in the stall in front of him and removes the towel Taeyong stares a little too much, he knows alphas are like this, full of themselves and completely aware of their being, but this is too much, he turns to face the wall and try not to think about the man behind him spreading his scent all over the room, it's sick how much it's maddening his smell and Taeyong thanks his auto control not to rush to him and punch him on the face for being so mean, sure is that he hates this guy.

It's easier for him when the boy leaves first, the gaze returns for some seconds, before disappearing.

The frustration grows bigger in his chest when he gets to notice that everyone started looking at him the moment Seo got out of the showers, probably everyone wondering why the boy kept staring at him, bad for them, he's questioning the same exact thing, not able to understand what is happening around him.

"Fucking Seo stared at me for like 3 minutes after PE class and now everyone is looking at me as if I have a third eye!"

Doyoung's laugh only gets on his nerves more, the way he's grabbing at his stomach while laughing his lungs out, wiping his tears has the whole high school in the backyard looking at them and Taeyong would be very glad at his best friend if he could stop screaming his laughs, that would be a pleasure, but it keeps for almost two minutes, before catching his breath and looking at Taeyong more seriously.

"Are you for real? Obvious that everyone is shocked! The boy doesn't even dare to look at someone, cause he's not interested at all, Haechan himself was shocked when I told him yesterday!"  
"Why the fuck did you say that to him?" he's starting to get angry at this point, as if Doyoung doesn't understand how much of a pain is for him that from a moment to another the whole institute started to pay attention to him, it's a pain in the ass, cause his whole life was about being similar to a ghost in the corridors and now when he walks everyone is staring at him.  
"I was wondering why that happened, I thought Haechan could know the reason, but he was as clueless as us."  
His anger seems to quiet a little now, he should be less affected by this situation, maybe the boy just smelled his scent and found it effective, he hopes this is not the case, cause his suppressants are strong enough to make him not smell at all.

Suddenly he realized something and his jaw goes slack at the thought, making him gasps for air and Doyoung looking at him worried as hell.  
"Ehy, the fuck, are you alright?" his voice is worried and Taeyong suddenly stands up, running to the group of boys, Doyoung calls for him from behind, but he's seeing only red, red of anger.  
The nearest he goes to the group of boys, the angrier he gets, if everyone has to look at him, at least he's going to give a real reason to it, he's not the one to put up a scene, but he's not even the one to keep quiet when something isn't under his control, this is his body, these are his choices, he can't let to some stupid alpha choose for him what he has to be.

The crew is laughing a little, he can see how Haechan keeps kissing Mark's cheeks and the latter smiling and turning red, that kind of relationship should be the normality, not these shits alpha always are into and he doesn't care anymore if he's going to yell in front of everyone at the most popular and strange guy of the entire building, he doesn't care anymore, cause everything is already fucked up if the thing he's getting in his mind is real.

The confirmation comes before he could even speak, cause all of his friends seem to sniff at the air with questioning looks before turning to look at him, it's sudden the way Taeyong palms the alpha's chest, pushing him, making the tallboy stumble in his own feet, almost falling from the sudden impact, a glimpse of satisfaction building up in the omega's eye looking at the way he's stunned for a moment, not expecting this kind of situation to happen.

"Are you fucking scenting me Johnny Seo?"

He can feel everyone's gaze on him, everyone gasping behind him, but what he wasn't expecting at all his the smirk on the alpha's face in the exact moment he rises his face, the minty musk vanilla scent becoming stronger and stronger, till his nose isn't able to smell anything else.


	2. Ride or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're welcome for saving your ass with my scent."  
> "I don't fucking care if you saved my ass, I don't want your scent around me, you fucker."
> 
> Taeyong was right, he shouldn't thank him in the first place, his attitude making him worse at expressing himself and his anger raising again in his chest, as much as his disdain for the alpha himself, his as one those fucking no brain people.

Seo keeps that expression on his face and the more Taeyong looks at him, the more he wanna hit him but when he's about to slap his face someone grabs his wrist, turning his face he can see Jung looking at him while squeezing his digits on his skin, he doesn't even care if it's going to bruise, pushing away even the other alpha, making him growl in annoyance, the omega doesn't realize the other alpha coming near and grabbing him, as the other just did, Taeyong barely starts to scream when Seo drag him along, so strong that he isn't able to resist him, he can't resist him and suddenly a rush of fear runs down his back and can see Doyoung running to him, but being stopped by the others.

_I fucked everything up_ , he says when the tall boy pushes him at the wall, pinning him down and bending over him to look at his face.

It's in this moment that he realizes that he never heard the sound of his voice, he doesn't know what he sounds like, but probably he didn't expect him to sound like this, voice so low that it's almost a growl, endearing more than it should and so goddamn sexy that he wants to slap himself even to just thought about it.

"Tell me, how did you get it?"

He's shocked but the sudden revelation, he thought he would have denied everything, that he would have scoffed at him and tell him to go away and he would've never paid attention to an unknown omega, someone so out of society by choice, he's stunned, so much that he can't answer, Seo leans forward to him, almost brushing their nose together and smile.

Taeyong's eyes open wide at the view, he has time later to slap himself properly, but trying to deny how attractive his smile his would only make him a hypocrite, the alpha in front of him is beautiful, not to say gorgeous, but he's a jerk, right? He's an ass and everybody knows it, he's not going to fall for a lovely smile.

"How do you fucking dared?! I'm not yours!"

Taeyong pushes him the strongest he can, kicking at his shin and making the guy growl in pain, but he doesn't move, not a single inch from him and suddenly he starts to panic, that's the reason why he stays away from them, that's why he doesn't want to find a mate, the reason why he takes these suppressants, but now he's fucked up, because he smells like Seo and everyone can feel it, everyone thinks they had their way together and even though he knows the reality he can't stand it, he can't stand everyone thinking at him like a bitch, like someone who goes with every attractive alpha that asks him to.

His breath is shuttering, getting heavier and heavier and his limbs going limp in the other grip, Seo is looking at him, but Taeyong can't the expression of fear that opens on his face and can't hear him screaming out his friends' name, while keeping him steady not to fall, brushing off his bang and picking him up bridal style starting to run toward the nursery.

It's all too much and he blacks out.

When he returns to senses the first thing he can feel is a heavyweight on his left hand, someone is laying on his hand and he wants to brush him off thinking that is Doyoung, but when he gets his back up he founds Seo sleeping with his back bent to the bed he's in, but when his eyes fly to the clock he gets why the boy is asleep, it's five in the afternoon, it's kinda late and almost everyone left the institute, his phone full of notifications, for a moment Taeyong doesn't remember what happened, but all the memories suddenly fill his head and he snorts out loud, loud enough to wake up the boy next to him.

"Don't touch me, you stupid alpha."

The boy looks at him as if a little confused before laughing, a light and breathy laugh that he wasn't expecting, maybe Haechan wasn't lying when he told Doyoung that this boy is nothing like he seems from outside, not that he cares at all, he's still a jerk since he was scenting him without him even knowing it.

"You're really aggressive you know? I've never been pushed by an omega." the breathy laugh keeps escaping from him, a hand brushing off his long locks from his eyes, he seems tired and Taeyong starts to wonder what happened after him passing out. "You slept a lot, I was in classes but headed back here when was possible, I told your friend to go home, since it was my fault."

Taeyong has to admit this isn't expected, he doesn't get why the boy didn't even dare to touch him even though he was there, completely at his mercy, he looks at him suspiciously, his eyes unreadable right into the others pair in front of him, but the look on the alpha isn't scary or mean at all, it's just a pair of lovely eyes looking at him a little worried.

When suddenly Seo tries to brush his hair off Taeyong slaps his hand, so instinctive that he doesn't even get the chance to think about it, he tries to apologize, because he's the one being mean right now and he's aware of that, but he can't help himself.

"It's okay, I think I scared you." his voice so apologetic and low that Taeyong barely believes that the guy in front of him it's the same passing through the corridors and paying no attention at everyone around him, the same who can make everyone step away from his walking way, as if he had an action rage, a personal space that no one dared to enter in.

"You think I'm a pervert, right?"

Taeyong simply nods at the question, the sigh that escapes the brown-haired boy is unexpected, Seo plays with his own hands and tries maybe to understand what he wants to say without looking like a creep, but anyway, Taeyong will always think about him as a creep, who the fuck scents someone he doesn't even know?

"Listen, I don't care why you do this, just stop it already." he spits out like venom, standing up from the bed without sparing him another glance. "I'm not going to thank you, because it's your fault if I passed out."

He's picking his stuff up when the breathy laugh comes again and he can't believe that a man so tall and so large can have such a lovely laugh, such a lovely voice and eyes, it's all out of context and he's annoyed enough from it not to think twice before walking out of the room.

He isn't sure why, but he feels like the boy isn't going to stop scenting him so soon, if it's war, he's ready to fight it over.

It was dark outside, late enough for him to relax, music on his AirPods and tracksuit on while running at the park, Taeyong was on his third lap running when heard a strange sound coming by the dirt road next to the walking place, motorcycles were allowed only far away from the pedestrians, he indeed got curious enough to go check and what his eyes got to see was shocking to him, he saw the crew gassing their motors, fast as devils taking laps after laps, noises that would wake up everyone, there were people that he didn't know at all, Mark was holding Haechan tight and near, as if in a dangerous situation, this signal is enough for him to leave.

"I smell something strange."

Taeyong freezes on his steps listening to the low growl, it's not a familiar voice, probably coming from the boys he didn't know, caught on the fact he goes back on his steps, he wouldn't pass unnoticed with Seo's scent on him.

When he faces the crowd some of them gasp, recognizing his face, but the boy who spoke doesn't think twice before walking to him and grab him from his wrist, Taeyong starts to think that people hate his wrists or maybe God is starting to get annoyed at all the times he yells at him at least twice a day.

"What a pretty boy, Seo, he stinks like you, is he your bitch?"

The tall alpha tightens the grip around his wrist, making him hiss in pain at the sting, the other hand wrapping around the arm, scratching with all his strength and biting the skin so hard that he's almost sure it'll cause a bleed. The boy screams pitifully before letting go of him and Taeyong instinctively runs toward the people he knows, not that he's sure to be safe with them, but at least he knows their faces.

At his back, Seo is laughing again, always breathy, but it resembles more like a growl than a real laugh, his breath so near that Taeyong shivers and again his whole scent is all over him, making him go a little dizzy, so strong and manly, maybe this can be helpful for tonight.

"You shouldn't play with him, he's a brat." Seo's arms wrap around his waist and Taeyong has to fight the urge to punch him trying to escape from his hold. "Fake for a little, it's for your safeness." is just a whisper his breath against his ear, and for this time he lets it slip, it'll be useful if he says so.  
"God, that hurt. This bitch is good looking tho, what about bet his ass?"

Taeyong feels his anger rising in his veins, the urge to scream at the man in front of him so strong that he shakes, but not because of the fear like everybody would think, he's not scared of him, he's disgusted at the way he's talking about a human being like a piece of meat.  
But instead of him is the other omega to speak first.

"You can't fucking bet someone."  
"Haechan please, don't interfere." Mark's voice is worried, squeezing the boy harder in his hands, trying to get him closer and closer, even though his stepbrother and the black-haired boy who Doyoung called as Jungwoo are protecting them just by standing near to them.

Taeyong can tell that the ones on the motorcycle are Seo and Yuta, as if they're ready to race against the other boys next to them from the other team.

"Haechan is right though, he's a human being." Jung, or better, Jaehyun, speaks for them, looking at his brother and his boyfriend, then at the opponents, pointing at Taeyong with no hesitation right after. "And he's Johnny's property, wanna get your head cut off?"

Taeyong doesn't know what does it mean at all, it sounds kind of creepy and scary hearing something like that, are them into some weird shit that bring them to fights, races, bets, heads cut off? He's getting even more nervous now, he's not used to live in this kind of life, he always had a peaceful and lovely life, where he can avoid someone as much as he wants and ignore all those fucking alphas, but now he's surrounded by them, completely aware that he's about to get used as a price if the things go wrong.

"He can become my property."

A loud and low growl breaks the silence after that sentence, making the omega shiver and grabbing at the other's arms, Johnny barely seems the same boy who looked at him with those puppy eyes the other afternoon, now facing another male alpha, growling at him and making everyone scared, one thing sure is that anyone can get scared at a sound like this, barely human, but extremely possessive and even though this makes Taeyong even angrier, in this kind of situation it feels like safety.

"You can't steal someone's mate, are you an idiot?"

It's the first time Yuta is speaking, removing his helmet to show off his long white hair, shaking lightly his head and making his piercings tingle at his lobes, sweet but sharp features on his face, he doesn't blame his best friend at all for having a crush on him, he's a rare beauty, after all, intimidating enough even without being as tall and build up as Johnny, but his sharp gaze so intense.

"Plus, this is not what this is about and you know it, now fucking race and win these fucking money if you want to, loser."

Jungwoo's voice is low and somehow sweet even when spitting like that, Taeyong wonders what a bunch of strange people are those six men, but the more he guests, the less time remain for him to get away from this unnecessary situation, making his heart beat faster and faster, he should head home now, his housemate probably waiting for him before going to bed.

"Tch, okay, get on your motorcycle Seo, I'm gonna beat your ass up."  
Again that breathy laugh escaping those lips, near to Taeyong's nape, more than they're allowed to, a sharp inhale before whispering: "Watch and cheer for me, mh?"

Taeyong is about to snap back at him for those words, but before being able to the latter is putting his helmet on and positioning for the race to start, so he heads back, coming closer to Haechan, at least he can watch, just to get some fun himself, hoping for the jerk to fall and break his neck.

Haechan is very touchy, he can guess it because the omega wraps his arms around Taeyong's waist, pulling him closer: "It's all okay, we need to fight back to have rights."

The rumble of the motors makes him shake and pay attention to the race, the leather jackets and pants covering the boys up, they run so fast, appearing and disappearing in the curves, it echoes everywhere, making it difficult not to notice them.

They come to their view again, Seo is in the lead, meters away from them, making the other wanna go faster maybe, the boy who wanted to bet him tries an overtaking, Yuta in right behind him, hastening to skirt him, making the other lose for a moment the control, he almost goes out of the road, Johnny's Kawasaki growling when he speeds up, so fast that Taeyong is almost worried he's going to break his neck if he falls, but he tries to be confident, to believe in him and almost scream when the first lap is done, he tries to contain himself, but his whole body is shivering at the view of the speed, the race, adrenaline building up in his stomach and excitement making it even stronger, he would be lying if he said this isn't affecting him, Haechan tightens his grip on him, pulling him even closer, maybe sensing his shivers and the way he would gladly scream at him: "It's cool right? I think the same, but Mark is too scared, the baby ~"

"Stop it! I don't wanna risk my life for money."  
"So do you earn money by doing this?" Taeyong asks nonchalantly, resting his hands on the other's, he suddenly feels like he isn't at the wrong place anymore, he feels comfortable, probably because he's not the only omega here, otherwise it'd be horrible for him.  
"Yes, they earn money, but Mark is right, this isn't safe..."

An abrupting crash echoes in the park and they all jolt, scared and confused, for a moment Taeyong push away from the other's embrace, looking for the one who's gone crashing to a three probably, they all gather to see, one of the opponents crashed on the three and Taeyong sighs relieved seeing both Seo and Yuta alive and safe.

The two boys finish the race, Johnny standing in front of him, raising his visor to look at him.

"Get on, we better go away before the police come."

Taeyong looks at him as if asking if he seems in the state for paying attention to him at all, but when they hear the sirens coming from the distance they all pull their motors and run away.

"You have no choice, doll."  
"I'm gonna slap that grin away someday, Seo."  
"It'd be a pleasure."

Taeyong's arms wrap around Johnny's waist, the motor rumbling while they get away, he splits from his friends but the latter can't see it, Taeyong's face is shoved in the other boy's back, trying no to fall from the vehicle, but enjoying the ride at the same time, it's only some minutes later when he opens his eyes to look at one of the sides, his hair flying through the rough wind, Johnny slowers the motorcycle speed, enjoying the evening instead of running away, no one is trying to catch them, the police will get the opponents on the place, the one crashed probably still alive, but can't deny the incident.

Taeyong is aware that Seo is driving without a destination, cause he doesn't know his address of course, but it doesn't annoy him at all, he has the low feeling that he should thank him for getting his back before, but the subtle hate that grows for the boy makes him unable to tell it out loud, so he keeps quiet, tightening his grip against the other's waist, sensing the way the stupid alpha il probably smirking at the moment the vehicle growls under them.

"Fucking stupid alpha, all about pheromones and virility."

These are his first words when they stop by, Taeyong has not a clue where they are. He would be lying saying that this isn't scaring the shit out of him, but he remembers that time in the nursery, when the boy didn't dare to touch him, and feels reassured.

The breathy laugh escapes the alpha's lips again, making the latter turns his head to him, a smile so pure on those lips that usually are just a straight line, eyes half-closed, one of his big hands comically covering his mouth.

Maybe this is the real Johnny Seo, not the one he's used to seeing at school, throwing fire lookings to everyone, maybe he doesn't want to be bothered at all, maybe they're more similar than Taeyong would ever expect. But they're not in a drama, Taeyong knows it, there is no way that an alpha like him, every omega's crush, the perfect alpha, would be a simply lovely person. The omega can sense his aura, it's not lovely, as much as his scent, it's fresh for sure, but it's breezing sometimes, a feeling that he can't express, but there is that vague smell of vanilla, making it difficult for him to detect him, he's absolutely a big interrogative dot and Taeyong isn't sure to want to know the answer to.

"You're welcome for saving your ass with my scent."  
"I don't fucking care if you saved my ass, I don't want your scent around me, you fucker."

Taeyong was right, he shouldn't thank him in the first place, his attitude making him worse at expressing himself and his anger raising again in his chest, as much as his disdain for the alpha himself, his as one those fucking no brain people.

"You don't even know why I'm doing this."  
"I don't care, you're just one of those fucking alphas who think that they can have everything in their life, just cause you have that beast between your thighs."

Johnny is raising an eyebrow to him, as if he's seeing a little kitten trying to hissing at him, then he laughs again, but sincerely now, showing his beautiful low voice rising intones: "God, you really are something, thank you for noticing the beast between my legs..." Taeyong is blushing now, cause he can't deny the fact that he _did_ look between his legs when they were in the shower. "...but you should stop these thoughts, you might hurt someone."

The omega is caught off by his words, not expecting the other's expression becoming sweeter and softer after saying that statement, he kinda seemed pissed off, but not angry, maybe he hurt him with his words, is it even possible for an alpha? The ones who always hide their feelings as if it was the best way to act. Taeyong is sure that Seo is confident, that he's aware and full of himself, he's sure that his scent his enough to let him know a lot about him, the whole institute only talks about him, about how good looking he is, about how much of an alpha he is, everybody knows, but the man standing in front of him with the helmet in his hands and that kind of sad look on his face, Taeyong isn't sure anymore if they're the same person.

"I'm sorry." saying that he's sorry comes out easier than he thought, maybe because he knows to be wrong. Stereotypes doesn't have to be right, he's the proof, he never behaved like other omegas, pliant and needy all the time, he didn't even fight his being, he's not ashamed to be who he is, he's happy to be an omega and showing to the world he isn't like everybody else.

Taeyong is proud because he's born like this, stubborn and able to take care of himself alone, not letting anyone help him out, having someone trying to control him would be a pain in the ass for him, someone ho get his back isn't needed, that's why he acts like this, that' why he doesn't care at all of the others.

"It's okay."

But at the same time, the omega is surprised to the again that pure and lovely smile appear on the alphas lips, pretty lips indeed, looking at him fondly before taking some steps to get closer.

"It's my house, do you wanna come in?"

Taeyong is shocked by the sudden request, he doesn't want to, it's like going into the wolf's nest, he doesn't feel secure, just wanna head back at his home, he's still stinking from the run before.

"No, I wanna go home." his eyes dark like the night, looking straight to the other's gaze, Seo is relaxed, still smiling before putting the helmet on and getting back on his vehicle, questioning him for the address and Taeyong is grateful, cause the boy didn't ask for more, he just politely accepted the deny and brought him home.

They're standing in front of Taeyong's house, the lights still on inside: "Thank you for the ride and... for saving me before."  
"Wow, you're getting better at thanking!"  
"You stupid motherfucker, I surely hate you."

Seo is laughing again, breathy and sweet, Taeyong is starting to think that his laugh is adorable and this isn't where his thoughts should be now, he should think about getting in his house and finally getting a shower and go to bed, even if he isn't sure he'll be able to sleep tonight, not thinking about what happened.

"I have an idea, you want me to stop scenting you, right?" the boy's voice takes him out of his thoughts and make him scoffs.  
"Sure I want to, you have to."  
"Beat me in a race." Taeyong is simply shocked, his eyes widen as if he just saw a ghost, looking at the tall boy with his jaw almost slack. "Beat me in a race and I'm going to stop scenting you."

"Are you fucking kidding me Seo?! How am I supposed to beat you? I can't drive at that speed." he's being honest now, it's not that he's scared at all, he's curious about this world, but he wants to step out of troubles.

"I'm going to teach you." this shocks the latter, even more, the great Seo offering to someone out of the crew a help, not that this is really a help, he's the cause why Taeyong is needed to drive like that. "If you win I'm going to stop scenting you." this doesn't sound bad at all, not until now at least. "If you lose, you're becoming my mate."

"You're fucking sick Seo, I'm not going to do this shit!"  
"Are you scared to lose, Taeyong?"

The omega can swear to God that if he isn't about to slap him in the face right now, he isn't going to do that never again, he raises his palm and drop it right the other's cheek, looking at him straight in the eyes, grabbing at his leather jacket and pulling him at the same height as him, growling right in front of his face, their lips a breath away.

"Don't ever try to think I'm scared again, got it Seo?" he lets the other, before pushing him with all his strength, Taeyong isn't the type to start a fight, but his pride so strong that he's not letting anyone take it away. "You're going to eat my ass. Don't cry when you'll lose."

The middle finger he shows is full of feelings, real angry feelings, he turns his body, going to the front door and opening it.

The last things he can hear are the other breathy laugh and the clear words: "I hope that I will."

Taeyong slams the door at his shoulders and starts to wonder what he did wrong in his life to deserve this.


	3. Show me how to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you know what? He doesn't seem that bad, Taeyongie. He doesn't seem bad at all!"  
> "Oh, cut it off Doyoung, you've seen him."  
> "What if we saw him wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so so so long cause i got so many stuff to do, fsklj.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter and will wait for my updates anyway! , ,

School days seem like a punishment now, being surrounded by people staring at him was the last thing he wanted, but he put up that damned show before and it's clearly his fault to have made it worse, not that he can complain someone else if not himself and that jerk of Seo.

Taeyong's been noticing how much the alpha is used to pass next to him, probably spreading his scent all over even more without staying in the same place for too long. He's even been thinking about that race, he owns himself a motorcycle but isn't made for that kind of use, instead, it's more like a junk, but that's all he got as a present from his parents, using it for commissions that were a pain in the ass.

The omega sighs again while sitting on his chair, taking off his books to start the lecture, the room still empty cause it's early and Doyoung didn't come this morning, he got a flu without even knowing how and it's getting worse.

Taeyong brought him his supplies and medicines, but couldn't skip his classes, exams are far away, but missing classes from the beginning would be a real pain in the ass.

His gaze goes to the entrance door, looking for anyone who would cross to enter his living space, he doesn't have any friends out of his beta friend and maybe he's regretting it now. Sitting here alone waiting for the lesson to start, annoyed by the outer noises, people keep running through the corridors and he would gladly shout at them, but when one of them enters the class he didn't expect for the omega of the crew going straight to him with that happy smile.

Taeyong is sure that he never saw him with a serious face, always happy and full of life, he doesn't guess why people call him sunshine.

"Good morning hyung!"  
"Good morning Haechan." smiling at him it's easier than to anyone else, it would be bad of him not to do it, the latter always gentle and kind with him, not sparing him a single annoyed glance.

"How is Doyoung hyung doing? He told me he got a bad flu."  
"He's doing good, it got worse these past days, but now it seems to get a little better, finally."

The younger omega smiles and almost claps his hands like a baby would do.  
Taeyong still wonders why he hangs out with these people, probably only because Mark is a part of it and his step-brother too.  
Now that he thinks about it Jung seems the most cold between them, how could he keep that appearance when his little brother is just so sweet? He doesn't get it at all, but keeps it to himself.

"I'm so happy, hopes he get better soon." Haechan starts to rummage in his pockets, searching for something, and Taeyong is about to question what is he searching for, but before he can speak a letter is shown under his nose. "This is from Johnny, he told me to give it to you cause he knew you wouldn't accept it from anyone else if not me."

The older patience seems to falter a little, looking at the letter suspiciously.  
He's not sure if this is a good idea, probably it isn't at all, but ends up picking the letter up, put it on his desk and thanking the boy for delivering it, Haechan just smiles back at him and head to exit the room, but not before waving him a goodbye, running back to his class.

If they were close enough Taeyong probably would've shouted him not to run in the corridors, but let it slip, the latter for certain is trying to meet Mark before the lessons start.

Taeyong looks at the letter hesitant for a moment, before thinking that in the end it can't bite and it's better to read fast what dumb shit is written on.

_hi taeyong,_

_this is seo even if haechanie already told you, i was thinking, what about meeting up today at 9pm in the park? the same spot as the last time, we're not going to be alone, the whole crew will be there, is it okay for you?_

_here's my number, so you can give me an answer, see you later sweetie._

How bold of him addressing him like that.  
Taeyong gets his anger back really quick with this text, but if he really wants to win the bet he has to get along with the thought of dealing with them.

He pockets out his phone, signing the number on it under the name of ' _jerk_ ' and tucking it back on his pocket, not after scrolling his twitter timeline just to see if there is news, but nothing interesting appeared so he let it slip back where it was.

Classes start right after and his mind only focuses on the lectures.

When he gets home he's welcomed by a coughing Doyoung, trying not to choke on his spit, sniffing all around their living room with a blanket tucked even on his head.

"I see you're getting better uh?"  
"Go fuck yourself Lee Taeyong."

The omega laughs seeing at his best friend with glossy eyes, sneezing and trying to hold back liquids from his nose.

"Gross." he snorts before going straight to the kitchen.

Listening to the mocking noises of the younger it's funny enough to make him laugh a little more.  
They've always been like this, fighting over stupid things and teasing each other, but if someone asked Taeyong when was the last time they really fought, probably he would answer that he couldn’t remember. Because they don't fight at all over serious things, more like talk it out and figure together what to do about it.

Extern people often ask them if they're a couple and they both end up every time making puke noises, disgusted by the idea of being each other partner.  
They just get along well, it doesn't mean they would share a bed, even if it happened sometimes but only when one of them felt so sad that a little of human warmth was the only thing that would help.

"Seo delivered Haechan to give me a letter this morning."

"Are you serious?" Doyoung is surprised, Taeyong can tell it by how high pitched his voice is, probably wide eyes and mouth open.  
The steps come fast behind him, the latter standing near the jamb, looking at him tentatively: "Did you read it?"

"Sure I did, we have a meet at 9 pm this night."  
"Are you going?"  
"I need to win that bet Doyoung, everyone thinks I'm his bitch, I'm gonna beat his ass out."

The beta sighs at his statement, resting his head at the wall while looking at him, not sure about what to say, but they both know how stubborn Taeyong can be.  
Especially talking about his pride, he doesn't care if people look at him as a bitch, but can't stand someone taking over his intimacy with his body declaring him as a property without even asking.

"You know he's good, right?"  
"What the fuck do you mean?"

Doyoung gets closer, resting his hand on the omega's shoulder, patting it lightly before going to the sink to pour some water in the glass, trying to drink his flu away: "He's good at driving, I mean, whoever goes against him ends up losing or breaking his neck."

Taeyong doesn't know if he has to be shocked about the fact that his best friend knows about that activity of if he should growl at him for not believe his skills in getting what he wants.  
They both knows that he can do it, Taeyong can do whatever he wants if he wants to.

"I don't care, I can't let him keep this shit up."  
"But, I was wondering."

Turning his head he can see the other boy looking at him a little confused, Taeyong raises an eyebrow to that look on his face while taking out the food to get the dinner ready, so that he can go get a shower and finish his studies.

"What?" he's starting to get nervous about the sudden silence, the impatience building up in him and taking over his body, shoving a wooden spoon to his best friend as a warning: "Kim Dongyoung."

"Did you ask him why he's scenting you?"

Taeyong is caught off guard, he was sure that he asked for that but didn't get an answer, but now that he's analyzing the situation better he grows aware about not even questioning the alpha about his behavior and why him of all the people.  
Jaw goes slack even before trying to speak and the look on the younger seems enough to make him feel like a complete idiot.

"Fuck right, I didn't, but is there need to? It's obvious that he wants to fuck me."  
"Okay, but that was unnecessary, there are lots of omega ready to give it to him, why you of them all when it's obvious you don't salivate over him?"  
"Maybe he likes challenges, how am I supped to know?"  
"Fair enough, but you better ask him."

Doyoung brushes his shoulders before grabbing a yogurt from the refrigerator and going back at his spot on the couch, bending on it with his blanket.

"You shouldn't eat cold things."  
"Shut up, my throat is on fire and not because of the reason I hoped for."  
"You're fucking disgusting."

The meet comes earlier than he thought, Taeyong is standing in the same spot of the other day, his mind completely blank.

Not knowing what to expect, he dressed himself up as the other, opting for a leather jacket too, arms completely naked, leather gloves in his hands, skinny jeans adorning his thighs and Dr.Martens as shoes.  
Maybe he's trying too much, or maybe he's only trying not to seem so much of an outsider while being with the boys.

The lights are faint in this area, able to see just the road they will run across and nothing else, not that there is something more needed to see here.

Waiting for some minutes before the rumbles of the motors get caught by his ears, the bunch of guys appearing in the same outfits as the last time, they gather around him, rumbling their motors even more and a sudden feeling of adrenaline bounce in his chest, this isn't a topic he hoped for himself, but he doesn't mind it at all neither.

The boys keep doing this scenario for a little longer, putting up a show just for the fun of it, until they need to stop it and get off their vehicle, Taeyong starts to clap his hands, making a little fun of the situation, with a grin on his face.

"What a bunch of bad boys have we here?"

Some giggles fill the silence before Seo is removing his helmet, looking him with intense eyes, brushing off his hair and Taeyong still wonders why the boy has to be such a jerk, he probably would've given him a chance if the situation wasn't so difficult to him.

The tall alpha gestures towards Yuta to get off his bike and the boy drops his helmet in Taeyong's hand without questioning, but making a warning: "Take care of my baby, don't ruin it or you'll pay."  
"Don't worry, I'm not an idiot."

The Japanese smiles and pats his shoulder and Taeyong isn't really sure anymore if this is a reassurance or a warning. Not that he cares at all, everything is good as long as he's able to race against his worst nightmare.

Seo is still near his motorcycle, waiting for the other to get closer, his friends gathering in a safe spot, looking at them with interest, maybe this is going to be a real pleasure thing to see.

Taeyong is sure that some of them are ready to make fun of him, but he's not going let it happen, he wears the helmet before going straight to the motorcycle, getting on and pulling the engine, making the motor growl loud in the silence.

He didn't pay a single look to the guy next to him, just his eyes straight to the road, he had his time to calculate the points where he would've needed to pay more attention.  
His ears get that breathy laugh again and he isn't sure if it's getting on his nerves or if he's getting used to it, but the time to think about it runs out earlier.

Jungwoo stands in front of them, both ready to start, there aren't words needed now, all they need to do is to see where Taeyong lacks and Johnny doesn’t, where they are similar or where they can't compete with each other.

The black-haired boy doesn't take much before raising his hands, rumbles filling the space, and them speeding up when his hands go down.

Experimenting something so out of his normal life, feeling the fear and happiness raising in a mix in his chest, the wind so strong that he wouldn't be able to breathe, the motors rumble under them, his fingers in a tight grip on the handlebars, jaw clenched and eyes on the street.

Taeyong feels alive, completely aware of his human being while speeding up.  
This isn't like him, whose life always been simple and relaxed, never got himself doing some dumb shit just for fun, caring more of his life than the fun, preferring staying home than going outside sometimes.

Adrenaline rising in his veins, his blood boiling over the speed he set up, Seo is some meters ahead of him, always been since the first start, but he isn't so out of reach at all.  
They aren't so different and Taeyong isn't so stupid to let him win without trying his best.

Maybe the alpha isn't even pulling it at all, maybe he's driving like he's going to a trip, not for a race, but that doesn't matter, the next curve is a good chance to outdo him or at least trying to.

Taeyong feels his heart going straight to his throat, speeding up, even more. Not even look at the real speed he's in, in order not to get scared by that.  
When the street finally bend he slows down and right at the half of it his motor rumbles again, the omega hastens, reaching the left of Seo, he doesn't dare to look at him, knowing too well that distractions aren't admitted.

The finish line can be seen by both of them, racing shoulder to shoulder.  
It's the last sprint, just the last sprints and the park fills with the growls of their engines, wheels raising a dust cloud behind them.

Taeyong isn't sure who made it first, he can't see anything, he just stops some meters after the finish line, steering to put down his speed and trying to meet the other boys, but the dust covers a little his gaze.

When he's finally able to see again, Seo is ahead of him again, signaling his probably lost, but that doesn't matter at all, cause everyone looks shocked, looking at him and only him.

Starting to wonder what's wrong with them is Haechan's voice to break the silence, with high pitched voice: "You're fucking sick Lee Taeyong!"

The cheers that follow makes him even more confused, he doesn't know what this means, at least he doesn't until he can feel that breathy laugh again, he turns around to face Seo, who's clapping his hands and looking at him with those sweet eyes again.

Suddenly Taeyong becomes aware of his heart, how fast it's beating and while the adrenaline goes down he feels the fear rising in his chest. He just risked his life on a fucking motorcycle to stop a fucking stupid alpha scenting him.  
If Taeyong didn't hate him enough before, he's doing it now.

His pride took him over again, pushing him to do things that will cost him a lot more than needed, risking his life is enough to make him self-aware of the situation, but at the same time he doesn't feel like blaming himself, what should he be blamed for?  
It was scary, fucking scary, but the real thing is that he felt alive, everything comes with his cost, he knows it.

His mind is a chattering mess, to the point he didn't realize that everyone gathered around him and their looks from shocked and cheering switched to worried, his ears are clogged and every sound comes muffled.

Closing his eyes was maybe the worst idea ever, too stubborn to admit the fear he felt the moment before putting his feet on the ground again, passing out some moments later.

Opening his eyes the first thing he recognizes is his room, his chest is heavy and his whole body feels fucked up, he knows that's not the case, but still wonders what happened before the black.

The same weight in his left hand and the steady breath colliding with his honey skin, he knows who it is this time just because of his scent and doesn't even force himself to sit straight, just turning his head to see Seo asleep at the corner of his bed. The boy bent over his sitting on a cheap chair from the kitchen, loosely holding his hands.  
Taeyong wonders why Doyoung let him in and how can this tallboy sleep in a so uncomfortable position.

He panicked at the park and was aware of it, his stress took over him and made him faint as an idiot.  
_What a gaffe_ , palming his eyes will not help him with the embarrassment he's facing, or the embarrassment he'll face meeting Seo's friends again.  
_Try not to overthink it_ , it wasn't his fault and he's aware of it, it's just difficult to deal with his pride once again, his limbs go lax against the mattress and the omega eyes the alpha again, still asleep next to him.

Fingers run across his hair, brushing them off his face and seeing his relaxed features is different now. He can't deny how much of an attractive human being Johnny Seo is, probably the unreachable boy that anyone craves for, but not him.

Taeyong always hoped for a happy life with some beta, someone who wouldn't judge him for being what he is and always hoped not to find his perfect fit, his other half.  
Everyone always talks about faith, that designed one who will be your partner forever, someone whose you can't live without, a scary thought crossing his mind just thinking about him falling in the embrace of a jerk, being the mate by the faith of some asshole would be his death.  
Taeyong probably would prefer to choke to death instead of spending all of his life with someone he doesn't love.

Seo is gorgeous, that’s true, but that's the trigger, nobody is perfect here and if this boy is ridiculously beautiful, he's ridiculously an asshole, equation worked even for real life.  
Maybe that's why they have to study that pain the ass of math.

Breathy laugh is all he hears even without looking at him, his mind chasing that sound on itself, maybe that's the only moment when Taeyong forgets that he's the same boy who pretends him to be his mate without even asking.  
Here it goes again his anger, feeling powerless against the boy's acts make his blood boil, makes his organs contract in anger, but he's useless now, while the boy sleeps so lovely next to him and his fingertips are still in his scalp, scratching a little by instinct.

A snort fills the room, the alpha hisses in pain and palms his neck going straight up with his aching back, Taeyong still doesn't know what time is, but he can guess is early in the morning, amber eyes are looking at him, lids still half-closed, a hand still on the mattress: "You're awake, how do you feel?"  
"As shit."

Seo sighs at it, leaning forward the nightstand to grab some water, pouring it in a glass and offering it to him: "Drink, you need it."

Taeyong stares at him for a while before grabbing the glass and thanking him with a muffled mouth, his good manners are hard to forget and as much as he doesn't wanna show them to him, he feels the urge to, letting his resentment for him slip.

"You scared the shit out of us, for real." the boy is still looking at him with those eyes that shine in the night, and Taeyong isn't sure how is this even possible, but he keeps his head empty, not filling it with statements about his beauty.

"Thank you for bringing me home, though."  
"It was my pleasure."  
"I still don't get why Doyoung let you stay."

Taeyong raises an eyebrow when the other boy seems to choke on his spit, probably trying to explain the whole thing without looking like a weirdo or a creep, Taeyong will still think he is anyway.

"I told him not to push buttons or he'll pay for it."

Taeyong scoffs at that but isn't surprised at all, finishes his water before putting the glass back on the nightstand. His look at him with dark brown eyes, so deep that a lot of people told him is gaze can be scary.

"You can go away now that you stayed, looked at me enough, and threatened my best friend."

Seo doesn't say a thing, just grab his things and goes to the exit, Taeyong thinks this is strange, it's not like him to go away without saying a word, but tries not to think about it and not to worry at the fact that he has to drive home still half asleep.  
_Nobody asked him to stay_ as much as nobody will ask him to do anything else, Seo _is_ a jerk who does what he wants to do and Taeyong isn't going to play his game, not now nor ever.

He rolls in his sheets back, before falling asleep again, try to get some real rest before the day starts and having dark circles under his eyes.

Headache is the worst thing God ever created, Taeyong is sure about it at this point while sipping at his infusion with lost eyes.  
Doyoung one seat away doing the same and looking at the empty space in front of him, the omega starts to wonder what his friend is thinking about, but before he can speak the other interrupts him: "You still didn't ask him, am I right?"

He's caught off guard with the sudden question, Doyoung's gaze locking with his, but this time he's the first to break it and that's enough of an answer.

"I talked to him yesterday night."  
"I know, that jerk threatened you."

The beta almost chokes while sipping, coughing harder than expected, and at this point, Taeyong is even more confused than before, looking at him while the cough changes into a laugh, a very loud and noisy laugh: "Oh my God, did he say that to you? That guy is for he for real..."

"What do you mean."  
"He fucking _begged_ me to stay here to keep an eye on you, he was pale as death, you really scared the shit out of him fainting."

Taeyong is confused, he doesn't get why the other lied to him about it, that wasn't a bad thing to say, that he wanted to be sure he was alright.  
Reality hits him hard enough though, he wouldn't probably believe him if Seo told him the truth, addressing the boy as a creep who just wanted to look at him while sleeping, or someone who can't mind his own business, lying to him was an easier way to tag along with the situation.

He hates himself for this.

"You're fucking mean to him, you know that?"

Doyoung is still sipping while talking, moving his eyes straight to him, probably searching for a reaction to show. But Taeyong is stubborn, so stubborn to clench his jaw and try not to expose how guilty he feels now, choosing not to apologize again, choosing his pride over the guilty feeling, choosing his bad habit and behavior over his good side.

The beta sighs looking at him: "Listen Taeyong, this is none of my business at all, but I'm your best friend and I only want the best for you."

"Watch your words, Kim."  
"Don't put that facade with me Lee Taeyong, you know you're wrong and you're acting like an asshole to him, I mean, he's a complete asshole too, he's scenting you without your permission."

"There's the point." he's getting nervous with this discussion, because he knows he's wrong and acting bad, as much as he hates being scolded by the younger.

"But you know what? He doesn't seem _that_ bad, Taeyongie. He doesn't seem bad at all!"  
"Oh, cut it off Doyoung, you've seen him."  
"What if we saw him wrong?"

His best friend never looked more serious and his expression only pisses him off more, cause he can't deny that some things that he saw weren't nothing like he imagined him to be, but at the same time his trust issues keep him on the verge, not wanting to find himself if he's being wrong nor right, too scared to get hurt again.

"You know that not everyone is like him, Taeyong."  
"Shut the fuck up, they're all the same."  
"What about Mark than?"

"Mark doesn't even _seem_ like a canon alpha at all, Doyoung."  
"You're going to miss a chance only because of him?!"  
"Stop it already."

They don't talk anymore, dragging such a delicate subject isn't like Doyoung, that's what makes him angrier, because the beta is being serious about the question and he can't get along with it, this is all wrong, just a dumb shit of a situation that will make him even more irritated the more time passes.

Taboo, that's what _he_ is for Taeyong, someone he doesn't want to remember, that kind of human being that should only drown in his despair and not ever coming up again.  
Just thinking about him makes his anger raise to the point that he's beating his mattress, so delusional and hurt at the memories swimming up in the pool of his head, that pool filled with betray, pain and shattered hope.

_He_ was the beginning of this all, of his new self, the new self that he hates so much.

Because he let someone change him up, he let someone fucking up his being, making him vulnerable and building walls around him, not letting a single human being pass through them, decorating the walls with broken glasses, so that anyone who tried to climb them would've fallen and got hurt as much as he is.

Taeyong doesn't want to cry, he didn't cry for so long now that can't remember the last time he was trying to wipe his eyes to death.  
He can't remember the last time he let himself falter under the pressure of happenings, under the pressure of his life, he didn't falter even when his mother finally told him that _he_ was in jail, finally away from this world.

It hurts, more than he should and for today the world can even fall apart, he just wants to lay in bed and stop thinking.


	4. How do I get through?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems slower right now, while he stares at the phone, waiting for a call, a message, Taeyong is waiting for something, and Doyoung is wondering.
> 
> Why do you care so much? He wants to ask.
> 
> Why are you so scared? He wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> mentions of non-con / sexual harassment / mental illness.
> 
> please mind the tags, please read the info , ,

Doyoung probably thought that it would help him out, having that conversation, but Taeyong finds himself not even being able to look at Seo now. He's too scared that the boy could read in his eyes how much of a coward he is for being so reluctant to someone who shows kindness despite his strange behavior. The omega sighs looking at the screen of his phone, the alpha asking him to join them at the same spot in the park, he would be lying saying that he isn't scared at all. The last time got him a slight trauma, but at the same time, he feels like it would be a good idea to check on them.

It's been already a week, they didn't discuss about the last time they raced and about his driving skills, probably because he tried to avoid the group most of the time. Taeyong felt guilty when Haechan ran towards his usual spot to greet and hug him, and go back to his class. The boy is always so happy and caring that Taeyong feels like shit about what he thinks of his most beloved people.

He's going to join the meeting tonight, but he isn't going to try hard like the last time, he knows his limits now and is aware where he can and can't go. It isn't easy, he figured out, because the only thing he learned is that Seo beat him that night, effortlessly going back to that moment, how he blacked out.

Gripping his shirt isn't going to help him, he knows it, his mind completely backing off his steps, hating the way his mind keeps him stuck on those moments, how he just snapped at the boy and what Doyoung told him. It's not simple for him. It will never be.

Figuring out that no one is like  _ him _ , good God, he can't brush it off even if he tries hard to.

The day passes by without him even noticing. It's been so hard to keep focused. Taeyong feels heavy and proved, his feelings washing over him more than they should.

How is he going to face Seo and the others is still a mystery to him, but complaining isn't going to help.

Doyoung is waiting at the gate, tapping his toe fast and looking around in some strange panic, eyes widened and lips completely swollen by his bites. The beta is aware that Taeyong is going to put on a show if he tells him what just happened, but whatever will be his reaction, Doyoung needs to explain the events. As soon as the omega approaches the exit, he's fast on grabbing his arm, pulling him away from the school, over the gate, and near the wall, where they can hide.

"Doyoung what the hell!" the boy almost screams, the grip tight till it hurts.  
"There were a fucking bunch of guys waiting for Seo outside."

Taeyong feels dumbstruck. This kind of scenario doesn't click in his head. It's almost something near to a red alarm. He flails, trying his words out of his lips, nothing comes out. The sudden fear in his chest is rising, and the reason is buried deep in his subconscious.

"Who were them...?" his voice is strained, as if he's going to panic soon.  
"I don't know, but I heard them fighting before disappearing on their motorcycle."

Taeyong is about to snap, bad feelings doing roller coasters inside of his chest, up and down his throat. He feels dizzy, feeling useless and clueless, and he hates it. Feeling powerless is what Taeyong hates the most, and Doyoung knows it. The beta picks his phone up, calling the younger of the other group, until Haechan pick the call up, his voice scared.

"Haechanie, what's happening?" they can both hear the deep breaths through the phone, the boy trying to regain some air before speaking up.  
"They came back, Hyung... they're back again, trying to get us, they... they..."  
The boy seems about to cry, Mark grabs the phone instead of him, taking the call to help his lover: "Doyoung Hyung, sorry to interrupt you, but you should bring Taeyong home before it gets messy."

"What do you mean?" Doyoung sounds confused, and Taeyong is more than about to snap at the phone, he's worried as hell, he can't just come back home like nothing happened.

"They're trying to get the omegas, that's all, I'm bringing Haechan home too."  
Taeyong raises an eyebrow, grabbing the phone before Doyoung is ready to fight back: "Mark, listen, I wanna know what the fuck is happening right now."

"I can't explain this to you, Hyung, it's not my place." Mark's voice seems apologetic, as if it's not his place to tell him this kind of information, Taeyong is burning, burning from anger, because he's powerless, he's useless, and it's  _ all because he's an omega. _

"Thank you anyway, Mark. Can you keep me updated, at least?"  
"Sure I can Taeyong Hyung, just try not to think about it."  
The omega hums at him, thanking the boy on the other side of the phone, before ending the call.

Air is tense, and Doyoung can feel the way Taeyong is trying to hold back his feelings, how much this situation is making him going more than crazy.

Time seems slower right now, while he stares at the phone, waiting for a call, a message, Taeyong is waiting for something, and Doyoung is wondering.

_ Why do you care so much? _ He wants to ask.

_ Why are you so scared? _ He wants to know.

But he keeps quiet, sensing the way his best friend would be able to chase for his throat if a single word came out of him. 

It isn't like him, Taeyong knows, it isn't his habit to be so panicked about someone he hates. Cause he hates Seo, right? If something happens to the boy, he won't have to worry about his scent ever again. Why is he so concerned, then? Why his chest is in pain, hurting? Why, those strangers were searching for him and Haechan? What's this development he didn't know?

His head is about to explode, balled up on the couch, breathing regularly to stay quiet. 

The ring of a phone breaks the silence, Taeyong jumps out of his seat to grab on it, answering the call way too fast. His grip around the phone is tight, and his hands shake non-stop. Doyoung is getting worried seeing him like this, but all he can sense is that his best friend has been stubborn about his behavior all this time, regretting it now that he can't show how much affected he is.

The voice on the other end of the call is low, Taeyong barely recognize Seo speaking to him, his words are confusing, letting the boy frowning at the hisses that come with it.

"Seo, I don't get what you're saying..."  
"Don't go out, don't you dare, not until I'll set this shit up. Did you hear me, Lee Taeyong? Don't you fucking dare."

The deep breaths that escape his mouth put a weight on the omega's chest, as if sensing the danger just through the phone. He won't admit it out loud, but he doesn't mind being locked in his house, not if Seo is so serious about some warnings.

"I won't..."  
"Good, good boy, please trust me just this time, okay?"  
"Where are you?"

Seo's breath hitch, probably surprised by the question, Taeyong can hear the other boy giggling at the microphone, that breathy laugh he can't brush off his clogged mind.

"Are you worried, gorgeous?"

Taeyong's anger rise, but the teasing tone makes him relax a little. Everything is going to be okay if Johnny has the time to mess with him, he's not in danger.

"As if I should." his voice comes out sweeter than he planned it to be, and Seo is laughing again, the rambling of his Kawasaki filling the silence around their call.  
"I know you do, darling, I'm good." sweet tone escaping those lips, coming directly to Taeyong's ears, which turn a light shade of pink, Doyoung catches it with his eyes before even watching him. "I'm heading home. I'll call you tomorrow for the news."

The omega nods at the phone, forgetting that the boy can't see him, but seem like Seo understands anyway. Taeyong is almost sure to feel him smiling.  
"Come here tomorrow."  
" _ What _ ?" the sound so purely surprised makes the omega burst into a sincere laugh that no one was expecting.

Doyoung's eyes are about to fall from his skull, not to talk about the way Seo il babbling something unintelligible in which Taeyong can hear a  _ what a beautiful laugh _ , said comment makes him roll his eyes.

"I want to know what happened, don't set your hopes so high."  
"I was hoping for better, but it's a start."  
"You're deluded."  
"At least, I still have hope. I have to go beautiful. See you tomorrow."

Taeyong doesn't answer, hangs up on the phone while biting his phone, turning all his attention to the beta next to him.

The omega seems unfazed at his reaction, quick on asking him what he's so shocked about their interaction.

"Are you kidding me, Taeyong? You laughed."  
Taeyong shudders at the assumption, gesturing him to brush it off quickly: "I was just worried."  
"That's the point."  
"Don't start again. I felt nervous and had to relieve my stress."

Doyoung sighs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes: "Enough of your dumbshit, goodnight boy in love!"  
"Kim Doyoung I swear to God I-"  
"Yeah I know I know, you'll kill me in my sleep!"  
"I fucking hate you."

Their house fills at the laugh of the beta, setting a quiet and relaxing atmosphere falling on the walls around them.

Taeyong is still with the phone on his hands, biting on his lower lip, his heart is yet racing. But the rhythm of a relieving sound. Head falls on the table. A sigh leaves his throat, and a smile forms unwanted on his features.

_ What do I have to do with you? _

_Late a night, low steps resonating through the thin walls, keeps his mind on alert, that feeling of pure fear. It's a condition of his heart, of his anxiety. And it hits him. Open door locked shut with the key, and he's there, standing in front of him, dark in the middle of the room. He stares, the boys shivers, cold running down on his spine, body falling limp. Dread takes over him, and prays the man in front of him. He doesn't scream, knowing too well he's going to be punished, he learned it the hard way._

_He begs again and again, but his requests come unheard._

_He touches his small body, his dirty hands traveling down on him, stripping and ripping his clothes._

_Small sobs raising through his throat, his body hurts, hurts so much._

_He's disgusted, a gagging sound, and the man laughs, laughs so hard, and he cries more, accomodating his body in him. It hurts the more when he starts to lull on him, that grin he's never going to forget and the pain all over his body._

_He can't take it._

_He's going to die._

_'Mom, where are you, mom?'_

_It's empty, outside and inside, so empty he's never going to be filled again with the love he lost, ripped from his younger ages, and he knows it._

_He knows he's never going to get through this. He's never going to forget that faced, but he still manages to fall asleep, and it's all black again._

Taeyong screams while waking up, his body shaking from head to toe, the sheets soaked in sweat. He's crying, so much he feels his eyes sore and puffy, hands gripping so tight on his shirt that it's going to rip.

Doyoung slams the door open, scared to his guts.

They stare for a moment, before Taeyong is crying again, and it's the signal to Doyoung's tender side to come out, embracing his best friend and rocking him, peppering his head in kisses.

"It's going to be okay, baby, it's going to be okay."

Nightmares like this already happened before, the omega found himself crying in his sleep, needing someone to take care of him. Doyoung has always been his search for comfort, always been there when he needed, and never left his back.

It'been a while since the last time, though. The nearest the omega goes to some alphas, the easier Taeyong gets scared. He hates it so much.  
How can he handle any sort of relationship with them, if he gets scared to his bones?

"Do you need some water?"

Doyoung brushes off his hair while looking at him, fond eyes and caring gestures to reassure him. Taeyong nods slightly, in need to clear his throat from what just happened to be one of the worst things ever to dream.

His traumas are coming to light again. As if the relieving of yesterday has to drown, just to let his mind doing tricks on him.  
Frustration rising in his chest makes him scream, hands pressed hard against his face. Growling sounds fill the room while he balls up on the bed, sheets discarded on the floor.

Despite his tries, it doesn't matter, yet it won't change. He'll always be a victim, some traumatized child. People ask, he can remember his neighbors asking his mother what happened to him, why he got so silent and quiet where he always been so loud and happy. His mother never answered, never dared to say what they were getting through. Pride was her weakness, and Taeyong got it from her, both of them too proud to admit they were in pain.

Time passed fast.

He can't clearly remember when it all stopped, maybe when Doyoung's mother saw something and called the police. Maybe when he has beaten him up, until he couldn't walk anymore.

Yet, Taeyong remembers how scared he was when he got to the hospital, remembers when the doctors tried to reassure him, and he couldn't stand it. He remembers when he had been under therapy, cause his mind was fucked up and couldn't have a regular life since then.

And here he is, still fighting with his demons, while that monster is wasting his life in jail, but no punishment will remove his traumas.  
Taeyong is aware of it. He tries his best to endure a standard life, like anyone else, but it doesn't suit him.  
A loud yelp escapes his lips when he finally lets all of his stress wash over him.

Doyoung sighs while sitting on the couch, crossing his legs while staring at the clock, it's already 3:00 pm, and Taeyong is still sleeping. The latter fell asleep again after the mental breakdown he got.

_ It's not the first time _ , Doyoung repeats himself, but at the same time, he can't get a hold of it. In some way, he thinks that maybe Seo triggered something inside him, a primordial fear about his being.

The beta sighs again, however, he's more than sure that his friend would get into the man if he wouldn't be an alpha. Seo indeed pushed his luck above what it's fair, but at the same time, he's trying his best to act as polite as he can.

The doorbell brings him back to reality, almost frightening him.

"Why do I have to be a scaredy-cat?" Defeated, the beta opens the door. What he wasn't expecting is to see Seo and Nakamoto standing in front of their house entrance.

To say Doyoung becomes red is an understatement. His whole body sets on fire, shutting the door right in front of their confused face and rushing to the bathroom. His crush is in front of his house, and he's not only in his pajama, but he's even messy in his hair, face, everything.

To the speed of light, Doyoung washes himself, brushes his teeth and his hair, put some decent clothes on and rushes again towards the door.

To his luck, the boys are still waiting outside, even if the looks on his face are hilarious.

"No need to get well dressed, we are here just to discuss about yesterday."

Seo seems to know more than he should, while he crosses the entrance and just wink at the boy, who's about to throw him a punch in the chest, but stops on his way to, just to greet the Japanese boy.

Yuta has been his crush for some months, or maybe it's already a year? To be honest, he can't remember. But that doesn't change the fact that Doyoung is high over heels for him, so greeting him in that state was a no.

"Glad to see you, Kim, how are you doing?" Yuta takes his place on one of the chairs in the living room, crossing his legs and acting like he feels at home.  
"I'm doing okay, Nakamoto."  
The little interaction is abruptly interrupted by Seo clearing his voice while looking at them: "First, I don't know why you two can't just get each other's number and finally chat."

The look on the other two men are so dead funny that the alpha is about to burst into a laugh, but Johnny has some decency and just smirks, looking at how his, so confident, best friend shutters under the reality of his little - or big indeed - crush.

"Second, where's Taeyong? Is he safe?"  
"Yes, he's sleeping, he had a nightmare, and I let him rest more."

Seo nods at the information, but his expression shifts from relaxed to worried and the beta is about to ask him, before being interrupted.

"I prefer like this, you know it's a long story, and if I can get the chance to talk to him, I'd prefer to do it when he's not out of his mind."  
Doyoung nods at the information, trying to have some more by just looking at the boy in the eyes.

"I don't want to scare him, but there are some people out there who are literally hunting for some omegas."

Seo sighs while massaging his temples: "And I think that he might know some of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all getting clarified the more we get into it, the chaos it's just at his begin - (don't hate me cmon) <3

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to support my works with a kudos or a comment and follow me on my media!
> 
> [twit acc](https://twitter.com/bluemoontvs)


End file.
